


Honey

by Jeongshine, Vivii07



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, chan changbin and woojin are mentioned for like a second, first stray kids fic, more like a failed attempt of fluff, woochan if you look very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongshine/pseuds/Jeongshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: Jisung works late on the day of his own birthday, but it's alright, he is lucky to have Felix by his side.





	Honey

The house was completely dark by the time he got home. All curtains were drawn, lights shut off and calm silence filled the rooms. Jisung tried his best to stay quiet while putting his shoes and coat away. Even though it was only September, the warm days quickly turned into chilling nights, cold seeping through the material of the thin jacket. 

Going further inside he started noticing an unfamiliar smell. It wasn’t the usual, slightly sweet scent lingering around, it was way sweeter, but not unpleasant. As he stepped on the cloud-like carpet of the living room Jisung let out a small sigh. He loved their home with every bit of his heart. Even the smallest things matter to him and remind him of their relationship: the hot chocolate stains on the white carpet, the blot the strawberry jam left on the cream colored kitchen wall, the window they usually sit in on sunny Friday afternoons, and many, many more. 

A soft clinking sound caught his attention, pulling him out of daydreaming. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen where the noise and scent seems to come from. Inside he saw Felix, hunched over the counter, a single lamp lighting him and his surroundings from above the oven. A small smile spread on Jisung’s lips as he tiptoed close to the other boy, reaching under his shirt and pressing his night-cold hands to Felix’s waist. Felix jumped a bit and nearly dropped the spoon from his hand, but upon hearing Jisung’s chuckling behind him, he immediately melted in the arms of his boyfriend. “Jisung, don’t you ever dare to scare me again like this.” 

Jisung pressed a few butterfly kisses in the crook of Felix’s neck as an attempt to make up for the not intended scare. “Why are you up so late?” Felix shifted in his arms, now facing him, arms loosely hung around his neck. “I didn’t wanted to sleep without you. I haven’t seen you all day.” Jisung swept some of the raven black hair from Felix’s eyes before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “But baby, we will have all of tomorrow just for the two of us.” The boy pouted and diverted his gaze to the floor tiles. “It’s your birthday today. I wanted to go out for a dinner or for a movie...but you came home later than I thought you will...”

“I’m so sorry sweetie. Changbin, Chan and I worked hard on an upcoming presentation, we forgot about the time.” Felix shook his head lightly, black hair swaying with the movements. “Don’t apologize, I know you didn’t meant to stay late.” The boy snuggled to Jisung’s shoulder, resting his head on it and nuzzling his nose in the shirt completely smelling like Jisung’s sweet, almost spicy cologne. When Felix disappeared from his field of vision a plate of cookies caught his eyes, sitting on the counter, right where he found his boyfriend working a few minutes prior. 

Jisung let out a heartfelt laugh, squeezing the other closer to his own body. “Did you really bake my favourite cookies?” Felix peeled himself away from Jisung to look at him, trying to hold back a wide smile, but his eyes were still swimming in excitement and happiness. “Maybe I did.” In response Jisung picked up Felix, spinning him around in the small kitchen, laughter erupting from the both of them. 

Jisung stopped and they just stood here, their giggles slowly dying down, staring eat each other with love-filled eyes. Jisung slowly swept his thumb over the set of sun-kissed freckles on the barely younger boys cheek. Felix leaned closer, playing with the silky, bleached blonde hair on the back of Jisung’s head, letting out a soft whisper, lips almost brushing together. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

Felix’s lips were soft, tasting like honey, like they usually do. He has a habit of snackin on pure honey. The kiss wasn’t hurried or rough. It was slow but passionate, all of their feelings poured into it. When they parted Jisung leaned in once more and placed a kiss on Felix’s nose. “I’m so lucky to have you.” “Hell yes you are.” “You just had to ruin it, don’t you, Jisung?” 

“Oh shut it. I know you love me.” Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance but still pressed a quick peck on Jisung’s lips. The blonde glanced at the clock on the microwave and smiled. Pulling his boyfriend closer by his waist, Jisung leaned in to steal another long kiss which was granted to him without any hesitation. “Happy birthday, angel. Your future husband loves you too.” 

Felix let out a hearty laugh, interweaved their fingers and pulled Jisung towards the bedroom. “Baby, you are too tired. You speak wild things...well, wilder than usual. And who told you I would like to marry a squirrel?” His voice had a teasing tone, eyes glimmering with mischief.

“Well...” Jisung started while pulling Felix in a hug, waddling their way to the room. “Woojin dropped in to visit Chan.” The black haired boy huffed and pouted, somewhat embarrased and fake mad at his friend. “That traitor...he is lying though.” “Yeah? That’s why your ears are so red, hm?” “Shut up, idiot, they are not!”

That night, while spooning Felix as the boy slept soundly, hands interlocked at Felix’s stomach, Jisung couldn’t help the excited bubbles rising up in his stomach just if the mere thought of calling himself Felix’s husband. It seems impossible for someone to be this lucky, but in reality, maybe it’s not that impossible. A soft smile played on his lips as he brushed a finger over the engagement ring on Felix’s finger. Jisung considers himself really, reallly lucky. He is indeed lucky.


End file.
